There Are No Accidents
by Lion warrior
Summary: After retelling the story of how they got together, Po realizes that HE'S responsible for making the Furious Five. How will the Furious Five take the message after they found out?


There Are No Accidents

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"YOU MEAN WHAT?!" Po screamed.

"It's not that big of a deal, Po," Viper chuckled.

"What do you mean?! You're telling me that the greatest team in all of China got together because some idiot mixed up your scrolls?" Po exclaimed, planting his hands on the kitchen table.

"Po, it's not that bad. It worked out in the end," Crane replied. Po looked at Tigress. He was expecting to see some kind of disappointed look on her face. But Tigress was just lightly smiling.

"You okay with this?" Po asked her.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well," Po said slowly, nervously rubbing the back of his head, "You're usually the one to make sure everything is right and perfect. I would think that this is a bad reminder of a mistake." Tigress rose her eyebrow. "That's not to say that it was a bad mistake! I'm just um..."

"Po, I'm okay with it. Master Oogway did say there are no accidents," Tigress calmly replied.

"I wish you kept the scroll. It would be a nice memoir," Monkey chuckled. Tigress left the kitchen for a moment and then returned with the scroll.

"You kept it!" Viper excitedly said.

"That's not disturbing at all," Mantis muttered.

"I thought it would be a nice reminder of one of the greatest moments of my life," Tigress explained as she unraveled it.

"Wow, I feel sorry, though. I'd hate to be the jerk that made you... mess... up-" Po's talk was shortly cut when he saw who's handwriting the scroll was on. "Oh wow," Po whispered in a high pitched tone. He soon recognized the words on the scroll and figured out what the scroll actually was. It was a scroll of all the jobs Po was considering before finding his love for Kung Fu. "Um... Wow, that's nice, Tigress. I just remembered that I have to help my dad with something at the shop. I'll see you later, bye!" Po quickly stumbled, running outside.

"What was all that about?" Viper asked.

"With Po? You never know," Mantis sighed.

"Hmmm," Tigress thought about Po's reaction. It was strange, but it wasn't the normal 'Po' strange. He was hiding something.

"Hey, Po forgot his letter for his friend at the other village," Crane noted, picking up the papyrus.

"Let me see." Tigress examined the letter. "I'll give it to him." Tigress suddenly realized something. She gave a great sigh. "Po," She muttered in an amused tone.

"What's wrong?"

"It was Po."

"What?"

"The scroll that I mistook for Shifu's scroll was written by Po. It's in his handwriting," Tigress explained, showing them the paper.

"That's why he was worried. Oh man, he must feel awful," Viper sighed. She looked at Tigress. "What about you, Tigress?"

"What about me?"

"Well, if it weren't for him, you wouldn't have made the mistake of choosing us," Viper replied. Tigress gave a tiny smile.

"There are no accidents," Tigress said, getting up from her chair. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To make sure that Po doesn't hate himself."

* * *

"I'm such a doofus," Po muttered in frustration. "I can't believe that I was the cause of one of the biggest screw-ups in all of history! I mean, other than the Dragon Warrior thing."

"PO!"

"AHHH!" Po jumped out of his chair and saw Tigress standing menacingly at the doorway. "Hey, Tigress."

"We need to talk about the scroll," Tigress said, marching into the shop. Po slid down to his knees and begged for forgiveness.

"Please, Tigress! I had no idea. Had we seen each other some way I would have told you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Po pleaded. Po slowly looked up at Tigress and saw her smirk. "Wha... What?" Then he heard the Furious Five laughing in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"Po, we're not mad. We're here to say... thank you," Tigress replied.

"Wha... what?" Po stuttered confused as the others came in.

"Po, if it weren't for your 'mistake' we wouldn't have been together," Viper explained.

"We wouldn't be doing something we love," Crane added.

"We would probably be sued or in some miserable job," Mantis interjected, thinking about his own previous career as a doctor.

"Life would be boring," Monkey said.

"And more importantly, we wouldn't know the amazing person that is the Dragon Warrior," Tigress smiled. Po nervously smiled.

"Wow, thanks guys," Po humbly said.

"While we're here, why don't we eat," Crane suggested. The four of them sat at a different table. Tigress and Po were sitting alone at the same table.

"You know, it's perplexing. Had I just stopped for a moment longer, I would have met you," Tigress said inquisitively.

"Yeah, it would have been awesome!" Po said excitedly.

"I definitely wouldn't have been locked up in the Jade Palace for so long," Tigress sighed.

"Why is that?"

"Missing your character and personality? That's something I can't imagine," Tigress smirked.

"Yeah, well. Sorry for getting you in trouble back then with Master Shifu," Po apologetically replied. Tigress smiled again as she hit him in the arm.

"It's okay, Po. Like Oogway said, 'There are no accidents.'"

 **The End**


End file.
